Possessed Player
Note: I didn't make this creepypasta, I just copied it from the new wiki, the original creepypasta was made by Kjwalpha - Razi108 Encounter 1 I was playing my favorite game, and was about to leave since no one was in the server, except me. I almost left until a player joined. "Don't leave," he said, "Let's enjoy playing it together!". I could sense that he was motivated to see me. He had a Dominus Vespertilio hat, and I was astonished to encounter a player with that hat. Being curious myself, I decided to search for him, realizing he doesn't have anything. "1 gm d0553553p", which translates to "I am possessed" on his description. I got a little frightened now, and I tried to convince him, and I managed to! I went to another game, with more people in it. As I've joined the server, no one was there. The game says it had approximately 1000 people, or more. I went to check if it was correct, but to my horror, it said "1 gm d0553553p" for every games. Players were with the same outfit the one I encountered earlier. Soon, I tried to leave, but I couldn't, and that same guy came too, along with his horrifying dead people. "These are the people who tried to be cool, but they couldn't". He admitted that he was an original player in his previous ROBLOX life, and was bullied. He sought revenge by killing them after he was possessed. The possessed player who I was talking about had his head pale. "You're not my target. Leave now," he said. Ever since then, I was leading a peaceful day now, until I got a message, saying "1 gm d0553553p", from the same user. Encounter 2 I thought I was living in a peaceful life, but turns out to be worse. I had a popular RPG game, however, users commented "1 gm d0553553p". And what worse was all of those who commented were fully "black". It is very awkward for me, because I wasn't his (Note: The word "his" refers to the guy I firstly encountered) target anymore. I decided to play a famous game, specifically called "Roblox High School". I was extremely shocked to find everyone name was "1 gm d0553553p", which also includes me. As again, the same guy came here again."What do you want?!" I exaggerated on the ROBLOX chat. He did not responded, and kept spamming "1 gm d0553553p". Heart-beating sounds could be heard, with crying of babies loudly in the game, lasting for about a minutes. Out of sudden, those sounds immediately stopped. "M0w 70u aR3 my tArg3t", which means "Now you are my target". I tried leaving the game, but it wouldn't let me. "You think you can escape, but even if you do, I'm here still". I then decided to shut down my computer, and apparently, it worked! After I've shut down, I decided not to play for now. It was night for me, and I should go to sleep. I was in a deep sleep, drooling even, until I heard a whisper, which immediately woke me up. I saw my computer turned on by itself, so I tried to shut it down, and when I was doing it, a word covered in blood, said "You think you can escape, but even if you do, I'm here still". That got me really frightened. I switched off the computer switch, and went to sleep, feeling emotionally scared. Encounter 3 I woke up in the morning, and yawned tremendously, as I last night had an insomnia about that incident. I switched on my computer and went to YouTube to watch Jumbo's Agar.io video. After I've watched finish, I scrolled down the comment, and the comment was full of people saying "1 gm d0553553p. You think you can escape, but even if you do, I'm here still". I'm starting to get frustrated about this alternative word. I went to another video, and the first thing to do for me is to check the comment. Everything looked fine, until a comment caught my eye. "I AM DYING, PLEASE HELP ME! IN 5 HOURS, I AM GONNA DIE!". Rubbish, I thought. I replied to the comment saying "What rubbish". Hours has past, and I went to check if he would reply, but he hasn't yet. So, I went to hang out with my friends and told them about that incident I encountered earlier on. Instead of believing me, they laughed, even tears came out of their eyes when they're laughing. One of my friends believed me, because he is my best friend. I invited him to my house, and I gave evidence to him. Suddenly, all his toes had blood on it. I went to check mine, but luckily, it didn't. I asked him if it had blood at first, but he said he did not have blood on it. Pretty strange, I thought to myself. Me and my best friend went to check if that guy replied yet, and it says "1 gm d0553553p". Contact me if you want me to write more. --Hell (talk) 08:24, December 22, 2015 (UTC)